La era de la extinción
by Don Cocono
Summary: Siempre se llega el día en el cual pagas todas tus acciones. Pero, ¿y si esas acciones son malas? Bueno, déjame decirte que el pago para ellas es la sangre. Y creéme que nunca habrá suficiente sangre como para redimir la perversidad de tus actos.
1. El final del trato

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **El final del trato y el comienzo del caos**

La oficina del presidente de Mare era bastante impresionante. Era un espacio cuadrado, de diez metros por lado, con una enorme ventana que daba una amplia visión panorámica de la capital, Liberio. En el lado izquierdo había una sala de cuero negro, con una mesa ratona entre los sofás y algunos burós que tenían lámparas de pie encima de ellos. Al lado derecho había un gran librero, lleno de libros encuadernados en piel negra o marrón oscuro. Y enfrente de este, un magnífico escritorio de madera, de cuatro por dos metros, cuya superficie tenía pequeñas representaciones a escala de los armamentos de Mare y de algunos titanes, como el bestia y el acorazado.

Sentado en su escritorio, el dirigente de la nación estaba cruzado de brazos. Era un hombre alto, de un metro y noventa y cuatro centímetros, fornido y de facciones duras, vestido con un traje de color vino. Su pelo corto y castaño claro lo tenía bien peinado hacia atrás, y su rostro estaba muy bien afeitado. Su mirada marrón oscura estaba dirigida al frente, y en esos momentos lucía un aire bastante analítico.

Delante de él, dos hombres estaban sentados. Eran dos individuos de tez clara, ambos muy flacos, con la diferencia de que uno tenía el pelo rubio y el otro de un intenso negro. Los dos vestían un desgastado uniforme color caqui, y estaban muy malheridos, pues el pelinegro tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y morado, mientras que su compañero lucía numerosos cortes en su cara.

Uno de ellos, el rubio, contaba una historia donde ambos eran rechazados y expulsados de todas partes a donde llegaban, y todo por seguir una ideología política. Relataba su experiencia con bastante coraje, pues movía exageradamente los puños y su tono era el de alguien indignado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el líder de Mare deshizo el cruce de brazos y los recargó en los dos respaldos de su silla. Los dos hombres esperaron, un poco impacientes.

— Ustedes no se preocupen —habló el presidente—. Siempre habrá refugio para los aliados de la Alemania nazi aquí en Mare. Sobre todo para ustedes, señor Glücker —miró al rubio— y señor Götze —miró al pelinegro.

— Es muy amable de su parte recibirnos, señor Burgspeer—respondió Glücker—. Llevamos más de diecisiete años buscando refugio. Por la naturaleza de nuestros ideales, nos rechazaban. Pero, ¡primero muerto a tener la piedad de algún indeseable!

Burgspeer sonrió: — Bueno, sería algo ingrato de mi parte negarle la entrada a los hombres que nos felicitaron por como contenemos a los erdianos —comentó—. Al parecer, les funcionó de la misma forma con los judíos.

— Hemos visto que los erdianos, al igual que los judíos, se reproducen como moscas. Dígame, ¿no ha pensado en la…última medida…para los erdianos? —preguntó Götze, intentando sonar cuidadoso—. Tal como pasó con los judíos.

El dirigente de Mare se levantó, y se pudo apreciar su imponente estatura. Con pasos lentos y marcados, se dirigió a la enorme ventana. Liberio, a la luz de mediodía, se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

— Créanme que he tenido esa idea en la cabeza desde que encerramos a esos indignos en los guetos —respondió el presidente, mirando el panorama—. Sin embargo, ellos tienen…ciertas habilidades que nosotros hemos encontrado…útiles. Además, la familia Tybur ha bloqueado todo intento de aplicarla. Dicen que están planeando algo grande para ellos.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, en el cual el dirigente contempló la capital y los dos embajadores se miraron entre sí. Entonces el pelinegro asintió y el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta.

— Hemos escuchado que el ejército de Mare tiene un cuerpo militar bastante formidable, señor —habló Götze.

— Por supuesto, nuestro ejército y la armada son orgullo nacional —dijo Burgspeer, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

— Aunque…debo decir que su fuerza aérea es…un poco débil —puntualizó Glücker—. Si tan sólo hubiera pedido consejos de los líderes de la Lufftwafe(1).

— ¿Insinúa que nuestro ejército puede tener defectos? —cuestionó el presidente, volteándose bruscamente.

— Sólo comento que debe tener precauciones, señor —respondió el rubio, con cierto temor—. El Führer subestimó a sus contrarios y eso le costó la guerra y Alemania.

El dirigente les dirigió una mirada llena de confianza: — No creo que deban preocuparse —comentó—. Tengo todas las precauciones necesarias, y mis líderes militares saben manejar la situación. Así que todo está bien.

La respuesta de Burgspeer no pareció convencer en su totalidad a los dos embajadores, quienes pensaron que lo más sensato era cambiar de tema. Así que dirigieron su atención a las figuritas del escritorio.

— Por cierto, estas son unas excelentes piezas de armamento —dijo el pelinegro, tomando uno de los pequeños tanques

El presidente sonrió con orgullo: — Por supuesto. Mare ha desarrollado la más alta tecnología militar —rectificó.

— ¿Y estos dos que significan? —preguntó el hombre rubio, señalando a los dos pequeños titanes.

— Sólo son…muñecos. Nada significativo —contestó el líder—. Bueno caballeros, diríjanse con mi secretaria, ella les indicará en donde deben alojarse. Por cierto, en algunas semanas es el festival de la victoria, patrocinado por los Tybur, y algunos puestos callejeros ya se instalaron. Les aconsejo que prueben la comida, es excelente.

— Agradecemos nuevamente su hospitalidad, señor Burgspeer —dijo Glücker, levantándose.

— Espero que podamos asistir al dichoso festival —habló Götze, imitándolo—. Pero lo que me vendría bien ahora sería un buen sándwich y una cama cómoda.

— Pasen caballeros y descansen —dijo Burgspeer, alzando la mano derecha.

Los dos embajadores cruzaron la puerta. Después de que ambos alemanes se retiraran, el presidente volvió a dirigir su vista a Liberio.

— Pronto Mare se consolidará como la nación más poderosa de Europa y el mundo —habló el hombre—. Pero si alguien descubre que esos impuros son la base de nuestra fuerza —le dio un leve puñetazo al vidrio—. Serán malditos, ¿por qué rayos sólo las cosas de titanes funcionan con ellos? —se cuestionó, un poco enojado—. Además, tenemos que hacer volar a los titanes o encontrar titanes que vuelen —su mirada se ensombreció—. Sólo así podemos asegurar la paz para Mare y el mundo.

* * *

En el mismo edificio que el presidente, sólo que unos pisos más abajo, el comandante Magath se encontraba hablando con Willy Tybur. Los dos estaban en la oficina del militar, la cual era mucho más simple que la del presidente Burgspeer. Sólo un escritorio, tres sillas y un sofá de tela marrón de tres plazas.

Magath estaba escuchando a Willy, quien volvía a comentarle acerca de la historia del Titán Martillo, hasta que unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron su relato. El comandante dio permiso de que entraran y la puerta dejó ver a un hombre. Era alto, de un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros, bastante delgado, de rostro fino y con un cabello rojo muy corto. Portaba el uniforme de los oficiales de Mare.

— Comandante Magath, una persona de las fronteras quiere hablar con usted —dijo el hombre—. Dice que es muy urgente.

— Hazlo pasar Hesse —pidió Magath.

El guerrero salió por unos segundos y volvió a entrar, sólo que acompañado de un joven que no pasaba de los quince años. Su altura llegaba hasta la barbilla de Hesse, y era algo musculoso. Su rostro denotaba la entrada a la pubertad, como el mentón algo duro, pero aun así reflejaba rasgos infantiles, y su pelo era negro, un poco largo por debajo de las orejas y lacio. Vestía un sencillo atuendo conformado por unos pantalones y camisa marrones, ambos bastante desgastados. Temblaba un poco y lucía nervioso.

— Tu nombre y ocupación, hijo —pidió Magath.

— Peter Schwarchaf, pastor, señor —respondió el joven.

— ¿Y de dónde provienes? —interrogó el comandante.

— De Miedzana, último pueblo de la frontera sur, señor —contestó Peter.

— Me comentan que tienes un mensaje para mí, hijo —habló Magath. El pastor asintió—. Puede retirarse, Hess. Willy si me disculpas…

— ¡No! —gritó el joven, haciendo respingar a los otros dos— ¡Los dos deben saber! ¡Todos deben saber!

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos saber? —cuestionó Magath calmado. Por el porte del muchacho, le daba un poco de curiosidad.

— Un ejército llegó al pueblo hace dos semanas —respondió Schwarchaf, con un volumen de voz más débil—. Pero no era un ejército cualquiera —pausó un poco—. Este se componía de criaturas que sólo creíamos reales en los sueños: había enanos, duendes, elfos. Todos con armaduras, como si fueran de la Edad Media y…

— ¿Y de casualidad no te llevaron a su país encantado para ser feliz? —interrumpió Hess, con notoria burla. Willy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hijo, no estamos para cuentos de hadas —comentó Magath, negando con la cabeza—. Concéntrate y relátanos lo que en verdad sucedió.

El joven se volteó abruptamente hacia Hess. Éste pudo ver un auténtico miedo en sus ojos, el cual sólo era notorio cuando alguien inocente es testigo de los horrores de la guerra.

— ¡No era ningún cuento! —vociferó el chico—. Esas criaturas arrasaban con todo a su paso, matando, destruyendo, quemando. Diezmaron a la guardia en cuestión de segundos. Y también venían monstruos: orcos, trolls, dragones, titanes…

— ¿Titanes? —cuestionaron los tres hombres a la vez.

— No eran titanes comunes —dijo el pastor—. Éstos no eran deformes, eran bien proporcionados…como un humano. Altos, como de veintiún metros. Tenían una armadura negra…y enormes mazas con las que destruían las casas. Lo raro…que no devoraban humanos, sólo los aplastaban, pero no se volvían locos por llevárselos a la boca.

Los tres hombres estaban muy pensativos, mientras que Peter intentaba calmar su respiración. Así que había titanes que no comían gente. Magath dedujo que deberían ser titanes cambiantes.

— Y traían titanes que vuelan —prosiguió el chico—. Enormes gigantes del tamaño de montañas que cruzan el cielo y aplastan edificios como si fueran terrones de azúcar, hacen pedazos a la gente con solo pasar volando y ningún arma los puede herir de tan formidables que son.

Lejos de inspirarle miedo, la curiosidad y la ambición crecieron en Magath. Así que sí había titanes que vuelan. Entonces debían capturarlos para poder estudiarlos y copiar su poder.

— Llévenselo —ordenó el comandante luego de unos segundos de silencio, de manera seca y haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha.

Hess tomó del brazo derecho a Peter, pero éste comenzó a resistirse.

— ¡No espere! —exclamó el chico, zafándose del agarre del guerrero—. También había criaturas de oscuridad. Las mismas que le dieron a Ymir Fritz su poder. Y ahora —tragó saliva—, vienen a reclamar ese poder, dicen que es hora de pagar, ¡que todos los que lo usaron pagarán su destino con un eterno tormento en las sombras!

— Fueron suficientes disparates por un día —dijo el comandante—. Puedes llevártelo Hess, y —le dirigió una severa mirada al pastor—, toma la medida doce con él.

El otro hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomó de nuevo a Schwarchaf por el brazo derecho y lo sacó de la oficina. Los gritos del pastro se perdieron paulatinamente a medida que se alejaban.

— ¿Cree que ese chico esté diciendo la verdad? —cuestionó Willy, una vez que los gritos desaparecieron.

— No lo sé —contestó Magath—. Todo eso de duendes, trolls, elfos y dragones me parece que es puro cuento. La gente de campo siempre ve cosas bastante…extravagantes y fantasiosas.

— Yo pienso que son personas sinceras comandante —opinó Tybur—. Su juicio va de acuerdo con la naturaleza, la cual nunca miente.

Magath alzó la ceja izquierda: — Si tú lo dices —dijo—. De todos modos, enviaré un grupo de reconocimiento al sur. Si es verdad eso de los titanes, tenemos que capturar uno y ver si podemos duplicar su poder —agregó, con un deje de ambición.

Willy sólo asintió levemente y pensó que sería más prudente calmar un poco a Magath. Por lo que inició una plática acerca del festival que su familia iba a patrocinar dentro de algunas semanas.

* * *

La oscuridad finalmente cayó en Liberio. Cerca de la costa, las casas y calles comenzaban a iluminarse, dándole un singular color anaranjado a esa parte de la ciudad. Sin embargo, un poco más adentro, el panorama no era tan colorido, ya que era una zona que el gobierno de Mare tenía un poco olvidada debido a que ahí estaban los guetos donde vivían los erdianos. Las calles tenían un farol en cada esquina, dándole una estampa un poco triste a los edificios. Lo único que se mantenía fuertemente iluminado era el muro periférico de cada gueto.

En medio de las púas y cuchillas de la parte superior de uno de los muros había tres mujeres sentadas. Gracias a la luz de las lámparas se podía apreciar el aspecto de cada una. La primera portaba un vestido victoriano guinda, de piel tostada y pelo negro recogido en un moño, y una cimitarra en su flanco izquierdo. La segunda vestía una camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, unos jeans azules y un sombrero y botas vaqueras, de piel un poco más oscura y pelo rosa largo y suelto, y dos revólveres a cada costado. La última tenía puesto un kimono marrón, de piel muy blanca y pelo lila claro en forma de ave de papel, y estaba armada con una katana en su flanco izquierdo.

Las tres miraban a los edificios, en donde las titilantes luces de las velas reflejaban que había alguien ahí.

— Y yo creí que la cruelda se había acabao con la guerra —habló la del vestido.

— ¡Nah, pinches humanos! —exclamó la de pelo rosa—. Son más méndigos que nada entre ellos. De cualquier pendejada ya se están chingando.

— Bueno, al menos pronto se acabará su tormento —comentó la de la cimitarra—. Lajos estará aquí en cinco días para llevar el primer embarque.

— ¡Y a tragar como Dios manda! —dijo la del sombrero, frotándose rápidamente las manos

Ellas dos comenzaron a reír, pero la del kimono seguía con la mirada puesta en los edificios.

— ¿Qué te pasa, carnala? —preguntó la del sombrero.

— Hay algo que me intriga de aquí —respondió la aludida.

— ¿Y es? —inquirió la del vestido.

La de pelo lila les dirigió la mirada: — He escuchado de varias personas, viejos y pibes, que hay una isla, llamada Paradis, llena de humanos demonios —respondió—. Que son seres infernales y que por su culpa la gente vive encerrada en estas villas miserias. Que, si pudieran, los matarían a todos para vivir libres.

Las otras dos sonrieron marcadamente y asintieron levemente. Incluso la del kimono movió varias veces la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

— Bueno, está claro que debemo hacer, hermanas —afirmó la del vestido.

— A huevo —afirmó la de los revólveres, tronándose los dedos—. Las Mikoba entran en acción…

— Pero tenemos un problema, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para llegar a esa isla? —inquirió la del kimono.

— No, ya lo tengo solucionao —contestó la de la cimitarra. Y se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de su vestido.

La de pelo rosa y la de pelo lila observaron que sacó una diminuta botella, de no más de diez mililitros, con una gota de un líquido rojo oscuro.

— Oye, ¿y para qué traes esa chingaderita? —preguntó la de pelo rosa.

— Hermana, ¿qué acaso ya se te olvió lo que pasa si tiras la sangre de un asiático al mar? —preguntó la pelinegra, agitando vigorosamente la botellita

Las otras dos sólo atinaron a sonreír de manera perversa.

* * *

La música del órgano retumbó en la oscuridad [Preludio en do menor, BWV 546] y con ello un pequeño punto de luz surgió de la penumbra. Poco a poco, la melodía se hacía más fluida y con ello, el punto de luz creció hasta abarcar los tres metros de diámetro y una sombra leve apareció en medio. Con la música volviéndose un poco más compleja, la sombra cobró solidez y de ella surgió un esqueleto ataviado con un vestido de un blanco muy puro. Y entonces, con los sonidos cada vez más intrincados, la carne fue emergiendo y cubriendo al esqueleto, y las vísceras ocupando cavidades, todo esto fue, en medio de repugnantes fonaciones, adquiriendo la forma de una mujer. La piel recubrió todo, y los ojos surgieron, de un color azul intenso, junto con el pelo, de un rubio intenso como rayos de sol.

Cuando su formación acabó, la mujer se dejó caer al piso, jadeando de forma muy marcada y miró a su alrededor. El miedo le provocaba que volteara hacia todas direcciones, buscando el origen de los sonidos.

La música del órgano se silenció, y lo único audible en esa oscuridad fue la acompasada respiración de la fémina. Pero un enorme susurro, similar al de una gigantesca tela agitándose, rompió la calma.

— ¿Me recuerdas, Ymir Fritz? —preguntó una voz femenina en la oscuridad. Era de tono redondo y un poco grave.

Ymir se puso de pie: — No, no, no. Esto no es posible —dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración acompasada. Estaba más que claro que el miedo la había atenazado.

— Ah, veo que no olvidaste lo que acordamos hace más de un siglo, ¿verdad? —comentó la voz—. Bueno, pues es hora de pagar, Ymir.

— Pero se supone… que ellos… deberían…ha…ha…hacer bu…bu…buen uso d…e…es…es…o —tartamudeó Ymir.

La voz soltó una suave risa, que le heló la sangre a la rubia: — "Quiero el poder de ayudar a la gente. Uno que me permita hacer casas, caminos, escuelas y campos de cultivo. Uno que permita progresar en tiempos de paz. Y que sea transmitido a mis descendientes para asegurar la paz, que sólo ellos sean capaces de usarlo. Y si ellos hacen mal uso de él, puedes destruir el poder y que ellos sufran para siempre un tormento eterno por sus acciones" —comentó—. Esas fueron tus exactas palabras cuando viniste a mí, ¿recuerdas?

Una llama dorada apareció enfrente de Ymir, y luego ocho llamas rojas. En la llama dorada se observaba a una mujer de gran tamaño que construía casas. Pero en las otras había imágenes de gigantes deformes que atacaban a otras personas, horribles monstruos que devoraban sin discriminación alguna a la gente.

— Alguien encontró otro uso al poder que te di, Fritz —dijo la voz en las sombras—. Tus descendientes se dieron cuenta del increíble don que poseían, así que decidieron crear terribles monstruos, los titanes, para fines bélicos. Además de transformar a tus descendientes en aberrantes criaturas que sólo devoran humanos.

— Pero si eso…No debían…hacerlo…Se supone que…el poder…traería paz —comentó la rubia.

— ¡Abre los ojos, Ymir! —gritó la voz. Ymir se fue al suelo—. Los humanos son criaturas muy corruptibles. No te puedes fiar en ellos. Y dicen que mi raza es repugnante, ¡cuando los mismos humanos lo son más!

— Perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen —repuso la rubia, y se puso de pie—. Dame una oportunidad de ir con ellos y hablar…

La voz emitió una fría, cruel y espeluznante carcajada: — ¿De verdad crees que voy a faltar a un acuerdo, niña? —preguntó burlona—. Tú misma impusiste los términos y condenaste a toda tu raza. Y ahora Fritz, te he traído de la muerte porque ya es hora de pagar. Así que tú vas a ser la primera.

El silencio invadió el entorno. Ymir respiraba agitadamente y volteaba para todos lados. Y fue cuando vio algo a su derecha que la paralizó.

Una enorme mano, blanca como la cera, de más de cinco metros de abertura y dedos de dos y medio metro de largo se dirigía hacia ella. Lo único que pudo hacer Ymir fue gritar, mientras la gigantesca mano la capturaba y la sumía para siempre en las sombras.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic para este fandom. Gracias a Sumsum fue que conocí a SnK, y le quise aportar algo para este fandom.**

 ***He estado investigando acerca de Historia y Geografía y creo, con base en lo que he encontrado, que si se puede situar el mundo de SnK en el espacio y tiempo. Incluso hay numerosos detalles en el manga para establecer hipotéticamente entre que periodo de tiempo se sitúa.**

 ***Sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en externarla.**

 **Glosario:**

 **(1)Lufftwafe: Fuerza aérea alemana**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Los sentimientos del cerezo de piedra

**Disclaimer: El mundo de SnK pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

 **Nota inicial: Los flashbacks _están escritos en cursiva_**

* * *

 **2\. Los sentimientos del cerezo de piedra**

La noche había llegado a una playa del sur de Paradis. La luna llena reflejaba su pálida luz en el tranquilo mar, y las suaves olas rompían con susurrantes sonidos en la arena. Un poco alejada del agua, una figura estaba de pie. Era un caballo, con una mujer a sus espaldas. El animal miraba hacia todos lados, moviendo sus orejas en diferentes direcciones, pero su jinete mantenía un rostro imperturbable, característica muy propia de ella.

Mikasa Ackerman miraba hacia un punto del horizonte, con una mirada bastante difícil de descifrar, por no decir imposible, ya que sus oscuros ojos no emitían emoción alguna en apariencia. Los años no habían parecido pasar en ella, aunque su rostro había adquirido rasgos un poco más maduros, tenía un cuerpo algo más estilizado y su cabello había crecido hasta la media espalda. Y sus vestimentas, un chaleco marrón con dos alas en la espalda, pantalones blancos y botas altas de color marrón oscuro, indicaban que aún pertenecía a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, pues el pifiar de otro equino reveló a un segundo jinete, a un hombre, vestido de ropas militares, de pelo castaño cenizo y ceño algo fruncido. Jean Kirstein observaba a la mujer a una prudente distancia, como a unos doscientos metros. El tiempo también había pasado en él, sólo que se notaba más: había ganado más altura y músculo, el pelo lo traía más largo y bien peinado, y su rostro había pasado del de un adolescente al de un joven adulto, con rasgos más estilizados y una barba muy corta cubriéndole el mentón y la mandíbula. Todo esto, sumado a un aire de madurez, lo hacía verse increíblemente atractivo.

Mucha gente opinaba que se parecía bastante al difundo comandante Erwin, y sería un digno sucesor de éste, pues también había demostrado grandes dotes de mando y motivaba continuamente a los nuevos reclutas de la Legión. Armin, por otro lado, dijo que se parecía bastante a un compositor que recientemente había descubierto*, y le dijo a modo de broma que se internara al mundo de la música. Pero sin importar a quien se pareciera, Jean se había ganado la admiración del sector femenino, y muchas habían intentado acercarse a él. Incluso algunas habían tenido el descaro de pedirle una noche de lujuria y unas pocas habían osado aparecerse sin prenda alguna en su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, él terminaba por rechazarlas educadamente a todas, incluso a las que se le habían insinuado abiertamente, por mucho que le doliera a su orgullo masculino y a sus genitales. Esto causó todo tipo de comentarios acerca de él, siendo el más sonado que era homosexual. Pero él mandaba todo al carajo, y seguía adelante con su vida.

Pero ellas estaban muy equivocadas, ya que al soldado sí le atraía el sexo opuesto, aunque sólo había una mujer para los ojos de Jean. Una a la cual sólo le abriría su alma. Una que ocupaba sus pensamientos más rosas, sus planes a futuro y, por qué no, sus fantasías más eróticas y salvajes. Y la tenía enfrente de él.

Para mucha gente, Mikasa tenía los mismos sentimientos que una piedra. Aunque para sus amigos ya no les era difícil tratar con ella, seguía siendo seria y reservada. Y sus acciones y palabras a veces eran bastante difíciles de descifrar.

Pero para Jean era todo lo contrario. A él le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio, y nunca dejó de gustarle hasta los presentes días. Aprendió a leer, en secreto, cada uno de sus gestos, a entender cada una de sus palabras. Supo cuando estaba preocupada, cuando estaba triste, o cuando estaba incómoda. Y ahora, él sí sabía por qué estaba así de sería desde hace casi cuatro largos años.

Todo por consecuencia de aquel maldito bastardo suicida.

* * *

 _La tarde caía en el muro que estaba en la costa de Paradis, o como lo llamaban los erdianos, el Cuarto Muro. El crepúsculo era magnífico, pues los tonos anaranjados le daban una vista espectacular al mar. Ahí, se encontraban reunidos Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Levi y Hange._

 _El joven portador de los poderes de titanes se encontraba enfrente de todos y su mirada transmitía una determinación enorme. Ya que al descubrir el diario de Grisha Jaeger, quería desafiar el poder de Mare, y buscar venganza por lo que ellos le hicieron a su pueblo, además de que había detenido algunos arribos de barcos enemigos. Mientras que los demás lo miraban un poco preocupados, incluso Levi, por muy imperturbable que se mostrara, no podía ocultarlo._

— _Eren Jaeger —habló Levi—, ¿estás seguro de esto? Prácticamente estás entregándote al enemigo, y si eso ocurre nos condenas a todos._

— _Por supuesto, sargento —afirmó Eren, muy convencido._

— _Pero Eren —intervino la comandant_ _e—, la venganza nunca es buen motivo para ir a la guerra. Hace que tomes decisiones apresuradas e imprecisas. Si queremos combatir contra Mare, debemos tener la cabeza fría y planear todo de manera más… realista._

— _Debo ir a Mare solo, debo infiltrarme en sus fuerzas armadas, debo saber cómo son, debo saber sus puntos débiles —dijo el joven de pelo castaño, con los dientes apretados, pero sin perder el templ_ _e—_ _. Así como Reiner planteó su estrategia, así tengo que trabajar. Además, enviaré toda información que le sea útil acerca de sus armas, para poder atacar mejor cuando sea el momento._

 _Jean negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Por mucho que Eren se las quisiera dar de héroe, esa idea sonaba, como bien lo comentó el sargento Levi, a suicidio. Lamentablemente, cuando una idea de ese calibre se le metía en la cabeza a Jaeger, nada se podía hacer. Ni siquiera una buena paliza tendría efecto, aunque esa idea a Jean le parecía muy tentadora para desestresarse un poco._

 _Mientras que en el resto, la preocupación creció. En especial en Mikasa, puesto que el separarse de Eren le parecía inconcebible. Siempre lo había seguido a donde fuera, había peleado a su lado, habían descifrado cosas importantes juntos. Y ahora, algo tan mundano como el resentimiento y el odio le quitarían a su amigo y protegido, y quizá para siempre._

 _Todos esperaban el veredicto de Hange. Ella tenía la última palabra si Eren quería seguir con su vengativa locura. Hasta que, después de diez minutos, ella se quitó sus anteojos y suspiró._

— _Una semana —habló la mujer, con algo de derrot_ _a—. Tienes una semana para partir, Eren. Irás con algunos soldados y te infiltrarás en el ejército de Mare. Me enviarás información y fotografías de todo lo que veas. Y cuando creas que sea el momento, nos contactarás para desplegar la ofensiva —tomó aire—, ¿entendido?_

— _¡Sí comandante! —exclamó Eren, con la mano derecha en su pecho y la izquierda detrás._

 _Y en medio de la incertidumbre que comenzaba a reinar en el grupo, el joven de pelo cenizo pudo notar que algo dentro de Mikasa se hacía mil pedazos, pues la chica tenía la boca un poco abierta y los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele algo cristalinos._

* * *

Jean fue acercándose lentamente. La arena amortiguaba los pasos del equino, haciéndolos sordos y lentos. Pero lo que no bajaba de ritmo era el corazón del soldado. Pese a ser todo un hombre en apariencia, seguía teniendo el alma de aquel joven quinceañero que tartamudeaba cuando estaba cerca de Mikasa, de aquel que le sudaban las manos al estar cerca de ella, de aquel que le provocaba envidia la cercanía de ella con Eren.

Pero lo que a Jean realmente le disgustaba de él mismo era que nunca tenía la seguridad y temple de acercarse a Mikasa, de imponerse ante Eren y su sombra, y, sobre todo, de encontrar verdaderas palabras de aliento cuando ella las necesitara.

Lo cual se dejó ver cuando todos fueron a despedir a Eren.

* * *

 _Los miembros que aún quedaban de la anterior tropa 104 se encontraban reunidos en los muelles del Cuarto Muro, junto con un grupo de alrededor de treinta personas, algunos de ellos eran soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. En el atracadero, había una embarcación de vapor, de no más de quince metros de eslora. El crepúsculo le estaba dando paso a la noche, y le imprimía al ambiente una nota muy marcada de nostalgia._

 _Los soldados se despedían de sus familias, prometiendo que volverían. Eren también se estaba despidiendo de todos sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los abrazaba. Sus amigos intentaban mantenerse serenos, pero la tristeza poco a poco quería invadirlos: Armin tenía los ojos bastante brillantes, a Connie le temblaban un poco los labios, y Sasha era un mar de lágrimas. Pero Eren no los podía culpar, tal vez sería la última vez que lo vieran y él a ellos._

 _Y cuando fue el turno de Jean, éste atrajo a Eren en un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos._

— _A ver cuanto duras vivo, Jaeger —dijo Jean, burlón._

— _Tranquilo, Kirstein —respondió Eren, con el mismo tono—. Tendrás noticias de mí en muy poco tiempo._

— _Sólo no te dejes morir, torpe —comentó el más alto, dándole un suave puñetazo en la mandíbula._

— _Jamás, cara de caballo —dijo el otro, frotándose el sitio del contacto._

 _Mikasa, por otro lado, permanecía muy seria y algo apartada del grupo. Todavía no se hacía la idea de que su querido amigo se iba, quizá para siempre, y ella no tendría a quien seguir y proteger. Y cuando estaba cavilando panoramas muy sombríos, las personas se apartaron, dejando un espacio en el cual ellos dos eran los protagonistas._

 _Mikasa se acercó muy despacio y se detuvo a no menos de treinta centímetros de Eren. Ella bajó la mirada, y el colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho._

— _Te extrañaré —murmuró muy bajito la chica._

— _Descuida, Mikasa —dijo Eren, de manera tranquilizador_ _a—. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, venceremos a Mare y traeremos la paz a este mundo._

 _Y fue entonces que la chica no pudo más. Abrazó a Eren con todas sus fuerzas y soltó un pequeño sollozo, al cual le siguió otro, y otro, hasta que se convirtió en un auténtico llanto. Una semana de intentar procesar esa idea había sido en vano, y ahora dejaba que el dolor fluyera. Eren, por su parte, la abrazó con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él._

— _No llores —dijo el chico, mientras recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella._

 _Jean observaba la escena con algo de envidia. Siempre le causaba incomodidad la forma en que Eren reconfortaba a Mikasa y se maldecía internamente por ser tan cobarde. Y para colmo de males, su pecho se apretó cuando vio que la chica de rasgos asiáticos depositaba un rápido beso cerca de los labios y se separaba algunos pasos. Los presentes comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados, y Eren estaba muy sonrojado._

— _¡Todos a bordo! —anunció el capitán._

 _Los soldados tomaron sus cosas y subieron al barco, en medio de los gritos de "¡Hasta pronto!", "¡Buena suerte!" y "¡Pateen traseros de Mare por nosotros!". Eren tomó sus cosas, observó a sus amigos y subió a bordo, agitando su mano a modo de despedida. El barco tocó su sirena, encendió los motores y empezó a apartarse de tierra. La gente en el muelle no dejaba de gritar._

 _Y cuando el barco se alejó unos cien metros del muelle, los miembros del Escuadrón 104, a excepción de Jean y Mikasa, y los familiares del resto de los soldados se retiraron. Cuando estuvieron solos, Mikasa tenía la vista fija en la nave, y los sollozos de ella comenzaron a reanudarse de manera paulatina._

— _Mikasa… —habló Jean._

— _Puedes dejarme sola un momento, ¿por favor? —pidió la chica con voz ahogada._

 _Jean apretó sus labios y tensó sus puños. Dio la media vuelta y se encaminó al cuartel del muro, y a medio camino los ojos le escocían, consecuencia de las lágrimas. Pero las lágrimas de él eran de dolor puro. Un dolor producto de la envidia y la impotencia que sentía cuando Mikasa se mostraba así por culpa de Eren. Por lo pronto no podía hacer nada, salvo una cosa._

 _Golpear el Cuarto Muro a media noche hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen era una idea bastante atrayente en ese momento._

* * *

Todas las noches, después de la partida de Eren, Mikasa hacía un viaje a la costa, y se quedaba ahí por horas. Y Jean siempre iba a buscarla para que volviera. Al principio ella se mostraba muy renuente y parecía que se hacía la sorda, durando hasta cuatro horas en la playa. Pero él era algo más necio, y la esperaba hasta que ella se moviera de ahí, aunque en su recorrido a los cuarteles no cruzaban ninguna palabra.

Eso desesperó al hombre de pelo castaño. Siempre tenía que haber silencio entre ellos, pero ni él ni ella decían alguna palabra para iniciar una conversación. Y Jean quería saber de ella. Quería saber sus fortalezas, sus miedos, quería platicar para poder ayudarla, para poder acercarse, para poder saber si tenía alguna oportunidad. Tanto quería ayudarla que les pidió ayuda y consejos a muchas personas, siendo dos las que le hicieron reflexionar bastante.

* * *

 _La noche había caído en la costa, y el cuartel que se estableció en la costa tenía las luces encendidas. Habían pasado dos años desde la partida de Eren hacia Mare, y, para alegría de todos, las cartas de él eran bastante alentadoras, pues el país enemigo estaba en guerra con otros y Paradis no era prioridad del momento. Además, las fotos enviadas les mostraban paisajes algo distintos, pero igualmente bellos, y algunas armas del rival, a las cuales la comandante Zoe rápidamente las estudió para desarrollar una contra efectiva._

 _Dentro del cuartel, Jean caminaba por un pasillo. Los años transcurridos le asentaron muy bien, pues ganó algo de altura y complexión que, sumado con el continuo ejercicio, le sentaban bastante bien. Además de que su rostro, para su satisfacción, había adquirido rasgos algo más duros, por lo que ya no lo comparaban con un caballo._

 _Jean se detuvo frente a la puerta al final del pasillo. Tomó bastante aire y tocó._

— _Adelante —respondieron desde dentro._

 _Jean abrió la puerta. Adentro, Levi Ackerman disfrutaba de una taza de té en su despacho. Éste era bastante sencillo: tenía un escritorio con tres sillas, un librero, una vitrina con diferentes tazas y un tapete._

— _¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Kirstein? —preguntó Levi, llevando la taza a sus labios._

— _Disculpe, señor —comenzó Jean—, vengo a solicitarle su ayuda con un tema bastante complicado._

 _El sargento dejó su taza en la mesa: — ¿Y qué cosa es? —inquirió, y cruzó ambas manos._

— _Verá, usted tiene más edad y experiencia que yo —respondió el joven. Levi levantó la ceja derecha—. Quisiera… saber… si puede… darme… consejos… acerca de… las damas —balbuceó._

 _Levi suspiró cansado, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. Allí, le dio la espalda a Jean para observar la costa, la cual ofrecía un despejado panorama con aguas tranquilas y un cielo bañado de estrellas._

— _Mira, Kirstein —habló el hombre pelinegro—. Seré breve. Olvídate de todas esas patrañas de los sentimientos. Eso sólo interrumpe la formación de un buen soldado, es un obstáculo en el cumplimiento del deber. Además —tomó air_ _e—, si no los olvidas y sigues acumulándolos, forman una bola que te oprime el pecho, que te nubla la mente y sólo la imagen de aquel ser anhelado se instala permanentemente en la cabeza. Pierdes el hambre, la sed, el sentido de la vida. Por eso debes de olvidarte de esas mierdas si quieres seguir viviendo en paz y ejercer el deber como debe ser._

 _El joven se quedó algo admirado, en especial con las últimas palabras. Por lo que sugirieron éstas, el sargento Levi había querido a alguien, pero ¿a quién?_

— _Que esto quede entre nosotros, Kirstein —declaró Levi, y se dio media vuelta. Jean tragó saliva al sentir su intensa mirada—. Si me llego a enterar que contaste algo, te haré beber agua salada hasta que tus lágrimas sean tan dulces que pueda usarlas en mi té, ¿entendido?_

— _Sí, señor —reafirmó el joven._

— _Retírate y cierra la puerta —ordenó el sargento, ocupando su asiento._

 _Jean obedeció y salió al pasillo, sólo que ahora se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa, mitad desagradable, mitad hilarante._

 _La comandante Hange Zoe estaba apoyada en la mesa, profundamente dormida. A su alrededor, había tres botellas de vino vacías y un vaso, además de una charola con migajas de pan y queso._

 _Jean se acercó a la mujer, la cual dejó escapar un sonoro ronquido, y le movió un poco el hombro._

— _Comandante —llamó el joven._

 _Hange se levantó abruptamente, e hizo que Jean se sobresaltara: — ¿Shi? ¿Qué…pasó? —preguntó entrecortadamente debido a la embriaguez._

— _¿Ha estado bebiendo? —cuestionó Jean, alzando la ceja derecha._

— _Mira, Kirrr…stein —dijo la mujer, apuntándole con su índice derecho—, si… vas a… regañar…me me…jor retíra…te. Además… tranqui…liza mu…cho… Ahora… com…pren…do… a Mo…blit… por…que… le… gus…ta…ba… tan…to… be…ber —agregó, con los ojos algo cristalinos._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó el joven. Y repentinamente una idea brilló en su cabeza—. Disculpe comandante. Con autorización, quisiera pedirle consejo sobre algunas cosas._

— _¿Qué…cosas? —preguntó Hange, olvidando su tristeza y mostrándose interesada._

 _Jean tomó asiento delante de ella: — Verá, hay una chica y no sé cómo… —habló._

— _¿Y te… la quieres… follarrr? —interrumpió_

— _¡No! —gritó Jean, sonrojándose de repente— ¡Sólo quiere aprender a acercarme a ella!_

— _Ah… enton…ces, ¿quie…res acercar…te a ella para… que.. te la pue…das fo…llar? —cuestionó Hange, torciendo su sonrisa._

— _¡No, no, no! —exclamó el joven de nuevo— ¡Está malinterpretando todo, comandante!_

 _La comandante soltó una penetrante carcajada y alzó su mano derecha, mostrando su palma: — Kirrr…stein… Somos adultos…no… —reprimió una nausea— tiene nada…de…malo… buscar… sexo. Por ejem…plo —apoyó su rostro en la mano derech_ _a—, Moblit y… yo… teníamos… nues…tros… momen…tos… Podía… ver…se… muy se…rie…ci..to, pero me… daba… unas… folladas... buenas… Me… hacía… orinar… Y… debis…te haber… visto su… es…pal…da… Todas... las ci…ca…tri…ces… se las… hice… yo — y se señaló a sí misma._

— _¡Comandante, no cuente eso por favor! —vociferó Jean, bastante sonrojado por las escenas que su mente formuló._

 _Hange soltó otra estridente carcajada: — Estás muy verde… Kirstein —dijo—. ¿Có…mo esperas que… Mikasa te… abra las pier…nas… si… te portas… así? —inquirió._

— _¿Cómo…es…que? —balbuceó el joven, pálido._

— _No soy… idiota…, ¿sabes? —le interrumpió la mujer, sonriendo—. Aquí… todos… pue…den… ver… que la… quie…res… mucho. Pero… ustedes… son los… únicos… ciegos. Tú por…ser tan… callado… y… cobarde… La otra… por ser… necia y…obs…tina…da por… el… otro… Así… que… buenas… noches — y se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado en la mesa para seguir durmiendo._

 _Jean estaba en shock. Aún borracha, Hange era bastante perceptible, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Mikasa. Aunque la comandante malinterpretó todo o quizá ¿apuró todos sus planes?_

 _Quién sabe. La cabeza de Jean en esos momentos era un hervidero de ideas. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue retirarle las botellas vacías y dejar la bandeja y el vaso en el fregadero, y a su superior roncando en la mesa. Después salió de la cocina, con rumbo a su habitación. Ya se encargaría él solo de cómo acercarse a Mikasa y no parecer un idiota. Aunque le llevara toda su vida._

* * *

Jean detuvo la marcha cuando llegó al lado derecho de Mikasa. Gracias a los recuerdos, su corazón se había calmado un poco, pero no por eso los nervios los dejaron en paz.

— El sargento Levi dice que partimos mañana —dijo el joven—. Eren hizo contacto. Ya está cerca del enemigo. La comandante nos quiere instruir en…

— Sabes, Jean —habló Mikasa, con la vista en el mar—. Estos años siempre me has acompañado hasta aquí por horas, me has esperado sin recibir algo a cambio. Por eso —giró a su equino y encaró a Jean—, estoy agradecida. De no ser por ti —pausó un poco— me hubiera quedado todo el día en este lugar.

Jean llevó su mano derecha a la nuca: — Bu…bu…bu…bueno —balbuceó—. No, fue nada. Me preocupo por ti, eso hacen —pasó saliva— los buenos amigos.

Mikasa siguió con su vista en el mar, y una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios. Nadie se había preocupado tanto así por ella, ni siquiera Eren. Ella sólo se encargaba de proteger, de pelear, de pensar en beneficio de los demás. Pensar que alguien se preocupaba por ella le hacía sentir que… sí importaba en este cruel y bello mundo.

— Sabes, hay algo que nunca le comenté a nadie —habló la chica—. Ni siquiera a Eren ni a Armin. Y es que yo —bajó su volumen de voz— le tengo miedo al mar.

El hombre de pelo castaño enarcó la ceja ¿Mikasa le tenía miedo a algo? Eso le parecía algo irreal, pero a la vez le daba a apreciar que Mikasa era humana y también tenía la capacidad de sentir miedo, y pudiera ser que esa confesión era una manera de estar agradecida. Así que estuvo atento a cada palabra de ella.

— La razón es que… —continuó la joven.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! —exclamó una tercera voz masculina, que hizo que ambos voltearan hacia atrás.

Armin había llegado, montado también en su caballo. Al igual que Jean, el pasar del tiempo se notaba: había crecido un poco y se mantenía igual de delgado. Su rostro también había cambiado, pues se alargó un poco y la mandíbula adquirió una ligera cuadratura, además que se dejó crecer el pelo, sujetándolo en una pequeña cola. Esto, en conjunto con su aire jovial, le daban una estampa única, bastante admirada por muchos en la Legión, en espacial las damas.

— El sargento Levi nos ha convocado a reunión —dijo el rubio—. Nos espera dentro de diez minutos. Andando —y se encaminó hacia el cuartel.

Mikasa asintió y, tirando de las riendas de su caballo, se dirigió hacia el Cuarto Muro, donde estaba el cuartel. Jean por su parte, se quedó un rato, maldiciendo un poco su suerte, pues parecía que la chica asiática le iba a conferir un secreto importante. Ahora tenía que quedarse con la duda, pero ya lo descubriría más tarde. Por lo pronto también dio media vuelta con rumbo al cuartel, pensando en la estrategia que usarían contra el enemigo.

Ya que, si acababan con Mare, la paz se establecería en el mundo.

O tal vez, no.

* * *

La noche también caía en una de las ciudades del centro de Mare, Golchen. Era una ciudad mediana, donde aún se podía respirar un aire de provincia. No había edificios grandes, salvo algunas iglesias y la biblioteca que se hacían destacar entre las casas rojas, las escuelas y los mercados. Por las calles aún abundaban los carruajes, había poca gente caminando debido a la hora y los automóviles se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. A primera vista, la vida aquí parecía un poco más simple que en Liberio y más pacífica, pero la ciudad estaba rodeada por una muralla de veinte metros de alto, además de que tenía cerca de doscientas torres repartidas entre la muralla y el interior de la ciudad, construidas gracias a una orden de la capital de Mare.

En una de las torres del sur de la ciudad siete hombres se encontraban en su parte superior, todos vestidos con uniforme militar y portando un rifle. Uno tenía algo más de cincuenta años, tres ya llegaban a los treinta, dos estaban en sus veinte y el más joven no pasaba de los quince años. El piso de la torre sólo contaba con una mesa grande cuadrada, otra más chica donde estaba el motor de una sirena y una alacena. Las paredes tenían cuatro ventanas cuadradas cada una, para permitir una visibilidad amplia.

En la mesa se encontraban casi todos, menos uno quien estaba de pie enfrente de una ventana que mostraba el panorama al sur.

— Todo tranquilo, ¿no creen? —cuestionó el joven treintañero de pie, con la vista enfocada en el nocturno campo, despejado y con el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

— Algo de acción no vendría mal, ¿verdad? —habló uno de los de veinte años.

— Lo ideal es que todo esté en paz, créanme —comentó el más veterano, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta donde se hallaba el hombre de pie—. Y lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho era no entrar a la milicia.

El resto comenzó a replicarle al señor, e incluso algunos soltaron varios insultos, pero el mayor no se inmutaba. El más joven de todos también se levantó y se encaminó a la misma ventana que los otros dos observaban.

— ¡Miren a lo lejos! —grito el joven de treinta años que estaba junto a la ventana.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa para pegarse a la ventana. A lo lejos, como a tres kilómetros, se encendió una luz. Y después otra, y otra y otra, hasta que cientos de pequeñas y titilantes esferitas se observaban por todo el horizonte. Los soldados contemplaron este singular panorama, fascinados, ya que se parecía a las luciérnagas.

Pese a que todos estaban maravillados con la vista, el más joven y el más viejo veían con suma desconfianza las luces. La precaución de la inexperiencia y la sabiduría de la experiencia, respectivamente, les decía que esas luces no eran algo bueno y que debían estar lo más alerta de ellas.

Una de las lucecitas se elevó rápidamente unos trescientos metros en el aire y comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad y aumentaba de tamaño poco a poco. Todos, a excepción del veterano y el novato, miraban embobados la luz. Entonces, el más chico corrió a la alacena y sacó unos binoculares. Volvió a la ventana y enfocó bien la esfera.

Y se dio cuenta que eso no era una inofensiva luz, sino una gran roca cubierta de fuego.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó el chico, arrojándose al suelo. Los guardias le miraron extrañados.

La tremenda roca, de unos cuatro metros de diámetros y tres toneladas de peso, dio de lleno contra una casa, a unos cuatro metros de donde estaban, destruyéndola por completo en medio de un fuerte temblor y mandando a los hombres al piso. Los siete guardias se miraron entre sí, con miradas que reflejaban el pánico y una única idea en su cabeza.

Estaban bajo ataque.

Rápidamente uno de ellos activó el motor de la sirena. A lo cual otra torre también encendió su sirena, y otra y otra, hasta que todas ellas hicieron ruido. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas de forma desordenada y acompañada de gritos y empujones. Los cientos de enormes rocas incendiarias cruzaron el cielo, iluminándolo con un resplandor naranja y se estrellaron contra las casas, escuelas, iglesias y torres, haciéndolas añicos en cuestión de segundos. Muchas dieron contra la muralla, destruyéndola como si fuera de tierra. Otras daban contra la calle, destrozando a la gente que huía despavorida y provocando grandes huecos. Una dio contra un depósito de armas, provocando una enorme explosión que destruyó los edificios aledaños y mutiló a la gente que yacía cerca. Otra roca dio de lleno contra la base de la torre de los siete guardias, derrumbándola al instante y sepultado a los hombres.

La lluvia de rocas con fuego continuó por unos diez minutos, y el caos era total. Los caballos de los carruajes entraban en pánico, y se soltaban para irse desbocados, pisoteando a las personas en su huida o morían aplastados por los enormes proyectiles. La gente no sabía a donde ir, muchos daban vueltas en círculos, esquivaban las rocas o intentaban huir de los edificios que, con profundos crujidos, se derrumbaban. Las familias se separaban en medio del desastre, los niños desaparecían en medio del desorganizado mar de gente, los pobres ancianos eran abandonados a su suerte.

Cuando las piedras dejaron de caer, más de la mitad de Golchen estaba en ruinas, y el caos era horrible. Y a lo lejos, las luces volvieron a encenderse, sólo que esta vez se contaban por cientos de miles y formaban innumerables rectángulos de distinto tamaño. Y, acompañadas de un potente ritmo de pies marchando, se acercaron a buen paso a la ciudad.

Un guardia solitario, de una de las torres que aún quedaba en pie, tomó sus binoculares para enfocar a las tropas y se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba mucho con esas luces. Al observarlas más detenidamente, pudo notar lo que pasaba.

Eran antorchas, sostenidas por soldados que marchaban.

Pero no eran soldados comunes. Al enfocar con más detalle, el guardia pudo notar que, aunque algunos parecían humanos, otros distaban mucho de serlo. Se asemejaban mucho a las criaturas de los cuentos y fábulas que alguna vez leyó y escuchó de niño. Sólo que estas criaturas portaban una armadura negra, como las de la Edad Media, y dudaba mucho que les enseñaran alguna moraleja, pues la expresión en sus rostros era seria y fría como si estuvieran preparados para matar.

Al estar a unos cincuenta metros de la ciudad, justo por donde las murallas habían sido destruidas, el ejército de criaturas rompió sus filas y las tropas corrieron hacia las grandes brechas. Las criaturas arrojaron sus antorchas al suelo y desenvainaron sus espadas y hachas, buscando víctimas. Enanos, elfos, orcos, duendes y otras criaturas desconocidas y exóticas recorrían con frenesí las ruinas. Además, cientos de corpulentos trolls y ogros, armados con mazas con picos y protegidos por armaduras, aporreaban a los edificios que aún intentaban mantenerse de pie.

El guardia veía todo esto con gran asombro, pues no creía que esa clase de ejército existiera en el mundo. Y para aumentar más su sorpresa, pudo ver como miles de sombras aladas cruzaban el cielo y se dirigían hacia la ciudad cayendo en picado, y sesenta enormes figuras, de unos veintiún metros de alto, estaban cruzando por uno de los huecos de las murallas.

Gigantes.

Pero no eran como los gigantes que usaba el ejército de Mare. Éstos eran mejor proporcionados, parecidos más a un humano enorme que a un monstruo antropomórfico. Iban armados con mazas, mucho más grandes que las de los trolls y los ogros, y también los protegía la misma armadura negra.

Antes de que uno de los gigantes aporreara una de las escuelas, una de las sombras atravesó la ventana, provocando una lluvia de cristales y que el guardia se cubriera. El miedo lo atenazó de inmediato al notar qué era lo que había llegado a la torre, porque sin duda alguna también era algo que sólo existía en los terrenos de la fantasía.

Era un hombre joven, como de unos diecinueve años, bajo, de un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros, bronceado y de pelo negro, liso y algo largo, que también iba enfundado en una armadura. Pero lo que hacía temblar al guardia eran dos alas, iguales a las de los murciélagos, de color negro y numerosas manchas blancas, y su sonrisa, provista de enormes caninos. Estas características indicaban que no era humano, sino un ser sobrenatural.

Un vampiro.

Sin mediar palabra, el ser desenvainó su espada, soltó un agudísimo chillido y se acercó lentamente a él. El guardia sacó su pistola e intentó apuntarle, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no podía tener su mira fija. Sin embargo, pudo hacer cinco disparos, dos de los cuales entraron por la frente de aquel hombre alado y se desplomó de espaldas, quedándose inmóvil.

Aliviado, y con el pecho bajándole y subiéndole rápidamente, se dejó caer al piso. Pero las dos alas de la criatura se agitaron y, de un salto, se incorporó con espada en mano. El guardia, quien se levantó de golpe, pudo notar que los dos agujeros de las balas iban cerrándose poco a poco. Pero no tuvo tiempo se asustarse ni volver a preparar su arma, pues el vampiro de una rápida cuchillada le cercenó la cabeza. Luego, el ser desplegó sus alas y saltó hacia una de las rotas ventanas.

En las calles, la gente rápidamente se daba cuenta de que eran invadidos por monstruos y criaturas. Con la adrenalina a tope, la gente corría todo lo que sus piernas daban, pero los inusuales soldados también eran rápidos, por lo que no les costaba mucho alcanzar a los humanos. Y del cielo caían vampiros y otros monstruos alados, abalanzándose sobre los hombres y mujeres que encabezaban la huida. Por lo que el pánico creció y la confusión comenzó a reinar.

Para aumentar el horror de la gente, aparecieron grandes reptiles alados, de entre diez a veinticinco metros de largo, iguales a los fantásticos seres de los cuentos y los mitos. Algunos tenían dos alas y dos patas, otros cuatro patas y dos alas. Pero todos iban protegidos por armaduras negras, y, volando encima de los callejones y las casas, comenzaron a exhalar con fuerza fuego. Esto hizo que muchas casas se incineraran casi al instante, y los edificios de roca sólida comenzaran a ponerse al rojo vivo, convirtiendo el ambiente en un auténtico horno.

Y mientras la desolación avanzaba, uno de los hombres alados se paró en lo más alto del campanario de una iglesia que aún quedaba en pie y miró con bastante satisfacción el panorama. Era alto, de un metro y ochenta centímetros, delgado, de piel pálida y rostro algo demacrado, de cabello negro, corto y algo alborotado, y unos ojos amarillos bastante penetrantes. A diferencia del resto de los soldados, él sólo portaba un sencillo esmoquin negro y tenía a su flanco izquierdo una espada.

Otro hombre alado, el que mató al guardia de la torre, también aterrizó en el campanario y se situó detrás del otro.

— ¿Cuáles son las ordenes, voivoda(1) Desmodov? —preguntó el vampiro de armadura.

— Mátenlos a todos y saqueen los mercados, Doru —respondió Desmodov, con la vista fija en la destrucción—. Liberio queda a una semana de aquí, según los informantes. Necesitamos llegar con las despensas y estómagos llenos si queremos subyugarla en una noche y comenzar el sitio de la isla de Paradis. Porque una vez empezado —respiró un poco—, no pararemos hasta que Su Alteza tenga a sus pies a la Reina Historia.

— Muy bien señor —dijo Doru—. Y una vez llenas las provisiones, ¿qué procede?

— Que no quede nada en pie —ordenó el de esmoquin—. Destruyan los edificios, quemen las ruinas. Que toda la ciudad de Golchen sea un páramo negro de ceniza y muerte.

— Sí, señor —afirmó Doru, abriendo sus alas y echando a volar en dirección a sus colegas, para informarlos.

Desmodov observó cómo los monstruos y criaturas se ponían eufóricos con las nuevas órdenes, y redoblaban su siniestra labor. Los guivernos(2) y dragones seguían esparciendo fuego por la ciudad, quemando todo lo que podían. Los gigantes, trolls y ogros aporreaban los derruidos edificios hasta que no quedaran en pie. Mientras que las tropas terrestres y aéreas perseguían a los pocos sobrevivientes y se apropiaban de los víveres de la ciudad.

— Y pensar que todo esto lo provocaste tú, Ymir Fritz —habló Desmodov, abriendo sus brazos—. Ahora, tus descendientes deben pagar tu error, y ni ellos ni sus corrompidos dones podrán contra todo el poder de las sombras —y echó a volar con rumbo al sur.

Golchen estaba a punto de ser borrada de la faz de la tierra. El ejército la había tomado, pero aún se empeñaba en dejarla en ruinas. Y en medio de toda esta destrucción, diez inmensas criaturas aparecieron lentamente. Eran iguales a los elefantes, sólo que medían setenta metros de altura a los hombros y estaban cubiertos de gruesas armaduras, además de que sus enromes colmillos estaban forrados también de acero negro, rematados en gruesas e intimidantes púas. Traían estructuras de metal de treinta metros de altura en sus lomos, muy parecidas a fortalezas, y armadas con cientos de soldados, unos portando arcos, y muchos cañones.

Los colosos se abrían paso entre las filas de soldados, y se dedicaban a pisotear y derrumbar todo lo que aún quedaba en pie, mientras que los soldados de las estructuras les apoyaban con los cañones y los arqueros ultimaban a las personas que todavía quedaban con vida. A la vez, los soldados en tierra seguían con su funesta labor, pero evitando ser aplastados por las majestuosas bestias.

Y por si eso fuera poco, las estrellas en el cielo fueron tapadas de golpe. Los soldados observaron hacia arriba y sonrieron, pues tres enormes figuras aladas, de mil cuatrocientos metros de envergadura, sobrevolaban el cielo. Eso significaba que estas titánicas criaturas pronto entrarían en acción y Golchen finalmente desaparecería del mapa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola a todos. Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Recuerden que su opinión es bienvenida.**

 ***Para mi, Jean adquirió un parecido notable con Richard Wagner después del salto temporal.**

 ***¿Alguna idea del por qué Mikasa le tiene miedo al mar? Acepto teorías.**

 **Glosario:**

 **(1) Voivoda: En la historia universal, el rango más alto que se alcanzaba en un ejército de Europa del Este**

 **(2) Guiverno: Monstruo del folklor europeo. Un reptil de dos alas y dos patas, bastante parecido a los dragones.**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
